


while you are my prisoner

by An_R



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_R/pseuds/An_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars Episode VII strongly suggests that whenever Ben Solo knew the truth about the Skywalker bloodline, he became attracted by the figure of his grandfather. But what if Ben felt repulsed by his dark heritage instead of fascinated by it? AU where a First Order-free Hux has his own agenda and Ben does his best to put his legacy to shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Although Coruscant had lost the status of capital of the New Republic after the signing of the Galactic Concordance, the setback didn’t damage its reputation to be the most urban and cosmopolite planet of the Galaxy, the original ecumenopolis, with its overcrowded districts and insufferable air traffic. Hux had been there only a couple of times before, a long time ago, and he didn’t miss it a bit.

Hux’s first time on Coruscant had also been his first job as an independent agent, as he considered himself. Prudently, the Agency gave the twenty-one-years-old novice a classical beginner’s task. Hux was commissioned to shoot the unfaithful husband of a politician, which he did easily and efficiently enough to assure himself that he had chosen the right line of work.

The second time happened a few years later and was a little tricky. The Agency assigned him to obtain classified information from a corrupt shipyard owner, but restricted the use of violence, blackmail or drugs in the process. Conveniently though, his target had a crush in young redheads and was a hell of a talker in bed.

So there he was again, in the heart of blasted Coruscant, walking its noisy streets towards the Star Destroyer, a nightclub attended by puny celebrities and idle people who could spend in a few drinks what most didn’t earn in a month’s labor.

That was not Hux’s case, he had to admit. He was very satisfactorily rewarded to do what he did, but not even if his credits grew on trees he would chose to waste his time with such pointless frivolities. 

The Star Destroyer’ surroundings denoted what was to come. The night had just begun and there were already a line of extravagant looking people near the club’s massive doors. It was like if all the late queens of Naboo, from Elsinoré den Tasia to Padme Amidala, had resurrected and decided to have a girls’ night. On the outside, the place had been designed to look excessively bright and opulent, as if to match the tackiness of the attendants’ outfits. Hux felt lucky that his current job didn’t demand that he followed the same fashion trend, although it gave him the pretext he needed to buy an overpriced designer’s jacket that he actually found cool. He hoped that this, the fact that his hair had grown absurdly long and a stupid pair of red shoes would be enough for him to blend in and not be taken for an undercover cop.

As per regulation, the Agency provided most of what he needed for a job. In this case it included not only a detailed set of instructions, but also a vip credential that allowed him to skip the line and enter the place through a side door that lead straight to the club’s main hall. On the inside, the place was impressive, but far from bright. The walls and ceilings were mostly covered with black durasteel, which gave the place a dark and claustrophobic vibe that clients probably enjoyed, but Hux didn’t. As a matter of fact, the place didn't resemble a Star Destroyer at all.

Hux looked for a bar that was not too noisy or full of drunken idiots and when he found one, he ordered a drink. Unlike most of the jobs he took, he didn’t have much time to prepare for this. All had been decided while he was returning from his last assignment, only two days ago. He usually took some time off between tasks, but the Agency made an offer he couldn’t refuse and the case didn’t strike him as too much of a pain, even though it was certainly not a piece of cake either. 

“Here’s your Jikask, sir,” said a smiling twi’lek girl, dressed in an over the edge bartender-like costume instead of an actual bartender uniform. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“I’m fine. Thank you. I’m waiting for someone.” 

The girl looked disappointed for a moment but offered him another childish smile before returning to her shores.

Hux took a scrutinizing look at the drink, then a sip, while watching a spice dealer do his business with a pair of young cerean girls. They didn’t even mind to be discreet. Binary brains made the cerean natural drug addicts. Once hooked on it, they never let it go. The girls payed the dealer and eagerly put their acquisition to use.  
Hux almost felt sorry for them.

A couple of humans stopped beside him. They were so drunk and exited that all Hux had to do was to push the glass in their direction and wait for one of them to slap it accidently, which happened soon enough. 

He called the girl.

“Ouch…” she said, when Hux showed her the jacket sleeve tainted in deep red. “Is it a Joanan Kremk?” She sounded genuinely sorrowful.

“It used to be, I think.”

“This is so unfortunate! Would you like another glass?”

“Thanks, but no…” Hux answered, as miserably as he could fake it.

“Maybe there’s a way to clean it. I’ll ask the ma-”

He sobbed, staring blankly at the balcony that separated them. “It’s okay. It’s me that ruins everything, jackets, relationships… He just texted saying he won’t come.” 

“No!” The girl’s eyes grew wide. 

“There must be something wrong with me…”

“Don’t say that! You’re so cute, you’ll find someone who deserves you. You’ll see.”

“You think?”

“Of course!” she said, giving him a warm hug. “I bet you won’t end the night alone.”

“You’re so kind. Thank you.” He wiped his face with a hand. There were no tears, but the illumination was so poor she wouldn’t notice it. “Would you show me the refresher? I’m a kind of a mess now.”

“It’s over there, sweetie, behind the red man.”

The red man was a performer dressed as an Imperial Guard. Coruscant may have celebrated the fall of the Empire, but still enjoyed its esthetics. Hux thanked her again and left towards the toilet, but didn’t enter. 

Under the faint light of a decorative lamp he checked the id card he took from the bartender. Her name was Nal’y and thankfully her clearance level was good enough. He’d hate if he had to go through that stunt all over again. He grabbed his pad from an inside pocket and texted his associate a short message: _be ready. H_. 

The vip area of the club was huge and even more boisterous than the rest of the place. According to the instructions, the person he was looking for would be found there at the moment. It wouldn’t be hard to identify him, despite the reddish half-light that made all those stupid dresses look the same. Kylo Naberrie was well known in that part of the Galaxy and Hux had heard of him even before he became an agent.

His current target, formally known as Ben Organa-Solo, was the son of Leia Organa, the war hero and former senator who fell in disgrace after the truth about her bloodline became public. But as all clouds have silver linings, Ben ended up inheriting the fortune of his birth grandmother’s family, who happened to be a royal from planet Naboo. From that day on, he spent his days in clubs and other even less inspiring activities, what included getting himself banned from the Hosnian System. But as it seems, his transgressions didn’t mean much to the good people of Coruscant.

In a nutshell, the grand-son of the almighty warlord Darth Vader grew up to be a wealthy stoned slut who needed to be rescued from himself. It was a miracle that none among the remaining Empire’s sympathizers had already hired someone to put him out of his misery. 

Kylo was a secret force sensitive though. Despite his origins, not even the most devoted detractor of the ‘Organa-Vader’ family had managed to find proof that he inherited his grandfather’s gift. So far, that was Hux’s only concern about the job, even though the instructions stated that he was ‘untrained’, whatever that meant.

“What the fuck are-” yelled someone from the security staff, before seeing Hux’s vip credential, now in the shape of a narrow golden bracelet. “Apologies, sir. My mistake.” He was a huge selonian, with dark brown fur and a prosthetic arm that didn’t suit the rest of him at all. 

“Don’t worry,” Hux said. “Do you know where’s Naberrie? He told me to meet him here.”

The selonian frowned. “Find him yourself, scum.”

That was unexpected. Hux wandered if the selonian took him for a cop. If he alerted security, too many eyes would be on him. That could complicate things. 

It didn’t take long for Hux to spot him, coming back from the restroom with another human. As he followed them from a distance, the first thing he noticed was that Kylo looked like his night had started many nights ago. His loosen floor-length robes seemed to be lacking an underdress and he had slippers instead of shoes.  


He stopped next to a bar to observe and rethink his strategy in case he selonian gave him trouble. It was when he realized Naberrie’s eyes were on him. Hux took a long breath, hoping the force had nothing to do with him being noticed. He watched him get up and disappear behind a group of dancing gotals. Suddenly the target was nowhere to be seen.

Hux was about to engage in pursuit when someone said a timid ‘hi’ behind him with a deep nasal voice. He knew who it was before he turned around. Up-close, Naberrie looked even more drained and mismatched, but there was something undeniable alluring about his presence. “Wanna go somewhere?” he invited, leaning against the bar balcony like a bored overgrown child. 

“Do you have a name?”

“Kylo. But I think you know that.” 

Hux’s jobs had never made themselves so easy before. “Why not?”

Kylo grabbed his hand and guided him through the crowd and other areas of the club until he found a “staff only” passage. Apparently he had grown tired of fucking in the restroom. 

“Fuck, it’s locked,” he grumbled. “Wait I-”

Hux showed him the stolen id card and opened the door. They had barely stepped inside and Kylo started to unfasten his garments.

“Not here, outside,” Hux told him, pointing to an emergency exit a few steps ahead.

“Why?”

“Come.” It was Hux’s turn to drag Kylo around. 

“No.” Kylo stopped, holding his balance. “Don’t wanna go outside.” 

His cheeks were a little flushed and he was most likely under the effect of some illicit stimulant. There was not real reasoning behind his resistance. Hux could knock him off and be done with it, but there was no need for violence if a target could be persuaded into cooperation. That was something every half-decent agent should know.

“As you wish, gorgeous.”

Hux pressed Kylo’s back against the wall and started to suck and nibble at the fair skin of his already exposed shoulder. He tasted like brandy and cheap spice, but his skin was soft and his dark hair smelled good, a little like the rominaria flowers he once found in his homeplanet. Hux shouldn’t enjoy a job too much. He excelled in what he did because he didn’t take it personally. It’d be dumb not to do so. 

He took a small tube of lube from an inside pocket and used it to rub his hands together. In less than a moment, Hux’s skilled hands found their way under Kylo’s robes. Its purple fabric wasn’t like anything he had ever touched and there was nothing underneath it but a lean yet muscular body that didn’t seem to match Kylo’s unhealthy habits. The target wasn’t his type, he was too tall, had a weird face and represented everything Hux despised in terms of lifestyle, but not getting hard this time would be highly unlikely. 

Hux reached the crack of Kylo’s ass and teased it a little for a start. The lube had a compound that made its first contact chilly against the skin, causing Kylo to twist a little under his touch as Hux played around his round butt cheeks. Then he pressed a finger into his already stretched hole, searching for the right spot in a methodical way. Hux focused on his response, mapping his accelerating breathing and the hardness of his absurdly large dick as he added another finger, pressing deeper. “Is it good?” 

“Oh, fuck yes…” Kylo spoke between moans. He still had lube and cum inside him from earliest bangs. Disgust shivers through Hux’s spine, but he manages to shove it aside, getting aroused by it at the same time. _That’s just a job_ , he repeats to himself. _Be precise._

Hux slowed the thrusts, just to check the eagerness of Kylo’s hip movements. “So ready... You had a fat cock inside you not long ago, but you’ll like my fingers better.” As he suspected, Kylo was so overstimulated that he would find joy in impaling himself alone, so Hux let him play on his own for a while.

“How long you’ve been partying?” Hux asked. He had to remove his fingers to get his attention.

“Kriff, no… Don’t stop…”

“How long?”

“Don’t care... Why?” 

Hux got on his knees and resumed the thrusting, teasing Kylo’s insides around his prostate, as his other hand reached for his dick, now fully erect. The chilly sting of the lube did its number; Kylo arched his spine, bit his plush lips. Hux began jerking him off. “Be good, yes? Tell me what I want to know and I’ll be good too.”  


Kylo let out a pained breath, then some foreign curse. “The Emperor,” he moaned. “I was there… yesterday, I think...” Hux felt fingers brush the top of his scalp. “I like your hair,” Kylo added, as if the second statement had anything to do with the first. He had a delicate touch for a man of his size, but maybe he was just too high and grateful to be resolute.

His poor answer, however, made enough sense and Hux rewarded him by adding a third finger. “See?” He sped up his pace, hitting his prostate with calculated precision in each thrust; adjusting his posture in case Kylo’s legs gave away. “We can be good to each other.”

“Blast! Yes... Don’t fucking… dare… stop.” 

“No, not until I satisfy you greedy little ass, gorgeous.”

Kylo’s ass wasn’t little, as no part of him seemed to be, but Hux felt somehow large next to him, which was both odd and enticing. Kylo wouldn’t last much longer. His dick was leaking and his breathing had become ragged; the pelvic muscles tense. Hux would congratulate himself for the impeccable work if his own erection weren’t as much in verge of exploding. He didn’t remember the last time he came in his pants, like a pitiful adolescent. He was glad the target would never notice it in his current state.

Inevitable as it came to, Hux made his underwear damp short after Kylo’s come covered his hand. His legs didn’t fail him as Hux expected, but he remained with his upper back pressed to the wall, eyes closed and breathing hard, while the aftereffects of his orgasm overwhelmed him. 

Hux stroked his dick until he was finished. Then he carefully wiped his palms on Kylo’s clothes and stood up, a little less steady than he thought he’d be. He leaned on the wall beside Kylo, checked his pad and sent a discreet command. 

“I think I have to sit…” Kylo’s voice dropped to a murmur. He tried to move but he could barely stand on his own. Hux had to hold him in place. “Will you come with me now?” he asked, checking on him. Kylo’s cheeks had gone from red to paper white and his lips were dry and slightly parted. Hux felt like kissing them, then felt stupid for it. He took his pulse instead.

“You’re damn good, gingie,” Kylo mumbled, brushing a lock of Hux’s hair again. “But I don’t think I’ll recover so soon.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I can suck your dick… Just… give me a minute, will ya?”

“Outside?”

Kylo finished playing with his hair and sighed.

“Sure, gingie.”


	2. Chapter 2

If the first part of the job had been accomplished smoothly, the second had its challenges. Phase two consisted in keeping Kylo in a house on the country side of planet Chandrila for ten days, until he recovered his healthy enough to put it to waste again. Junkies with extra credits to spend generally had plenty of options in that matter, but it was obvious that, in Kylo’s case, hiding his Force affinity took precedence over traditional rehabilitation, for understandable reasons. Being a Darth Vader descendent could be already too much trouble if no one knew that you have what it takes to follow his steps.  


Hux took a quick glance at the chrono on his left wrist, which reminded him he still had to find a way to get rid of the blasted club’s vip bracelet, and resumed rereading the instructions. It was pleasant afternoon, so he sat on a chair outside the house with his datapad, a box he found inside addressed to him and a mug of black caf.  
The directives sent by the Agency were always precise and to be taken literally. He was supposed to keep a predetermined schedule, keep Kylo at bay and then return him to his home on Naboo. Hux had only basic medical training but the treatment itself was to be delivered only by the medical equipment previously installed at the house, a massive, outdated-looking machine that, in Hux’s opinion, didn’t resemble any piece of technology used in medbays. As he had found out the night before, some adaptations had to be made on that regard or Kylo would have damaged the thing useless before Hux had a chance to read the manual.  


If that thing had a manual. Usually, Hux didn’t accept jobs in which he had to deal with equipment he didn’t know how to operate, but this time he had to make an exception, for a good purpose, he hoped.  
Their first moments at the house had been tricky. Kylo struggled and cursed Hux’s ancestors in at least five different languages before sedatives inoculated into his bloodstream by the machine put him to sleep. Actually, Hux had prepared himself for a tenser reaction on his part, assuming that Kylo would be terrified, but even while he kicked and voiced profanities he sounded more like a spoiled brat, not truly afraid, just vexed. Hux envied it a bit, to find trust in a grown man when he had lost all sense of it in such an early age, but concluded that Kylo was so messed up that he was probably used to wake up in strange places.  


After getting to know the place and studying the machine’s basic features (as far as he could understand them), Hux took three hours rest on the small couch near Kylo’s bed. The house was neat, but cabin small, just one room, a refresher, a kitchen and no place for a second bed, so between sleeping on the floor and on the couch, Hux picked up the last one and indulged some much needed sleep until the chrono’s alarm mercilessly knocked him out of it.  


The refresher was quite adequate. It had a sink, a toilet, a sonic shower and a regular one. There were plenty of supplies and the water could be tempered hotter or cooler according to the user’s taste. Hux preferred warm water, but that day he opted for a cool shower to bust his alertness. A small wardrobe contained basic clothing for both of them.  


There wasn’t also anything to complain about the kitchen. All meals had been already prepared, packed and stored in an auto-cooking machine. The menu wasn’t fancy but it was far better than starship rations and the caf/tea machine worked pretty well. It was also in the kitchen that Hux gladly found a holoprojector over a small dinner table.  


He took another sip of the caf, realizing it was already too cold for his taste. Then he glanced at the box. The instructions said nothing about it besides that it held useful tools for the job.  
Hux opened it.  


“Really?” He said aloud, upon seeing its contents: a jar of lube and several packs of condoms-gels. So thoughtful of the Agency to provide protection, but Hux didn’t intend to touch the target in that way again. As far as he was concerned, the fuck job was done.  


The chrono beeped. Hux collected his things and entered the house.  


Kylo was still in the same position he had fallen asleep, on his side, with his right arm stretched towards the tube that connected the machine to a device Hux had attached to Kylo’s right forearm. Hux checked the plasteel cover he tied over it, to prevent him from damaging the intravenous access, glad to see that it was still in one piece. He didn’t have time or energy to clean him up the night before, but at least he had managed to change his clothes. He had to admit Kylo looked like any normal guy dressed in a white shirt and grey leggings, not the human disaster he actually was.  


Kylo’s dark eyelids twitched and blinked open. He seemed uneasy for a moment, but he didn’t lose it this time.  


“Good afternoon, Kylo,” said Hux. “How do you feel?”  


“Like shit,” he answered, still drowsy, propping his elbows up against the pillows. “What happed to gorgeous?”  


“I prefer actual names. I’m Hux, by the way.”  


“Hux? What kind of name is that?”  


“It’s my name,” Hux answered while reading the machine’s panel with genuine interest. He still wasn’t even near to figure that thing out.  


“The refresher; I have to go there,” he heard Kylo say.  


“Okay, wait…”  


“For fuck’s sake, gingie, I need to take a leak!”  


Hux took his eyes off the panel and looked at him. He assumed the machine had infused a lot of fluids into his body, so it was probably true. “It’s Hux, not gingie. Will you behave?”  


“Sure, gin… Hux.”  


“An educated heir like you should know it’s rude to call people names.” Hux pressed a button near the machine’s side, far from Kylo’s reach. There was a hissing sound and Kylo’s arm was released from the machine’s grip.  


“Whatever,” he mumbled, moving out of the bed.  


Hux passed Kylo’s arm over his shoulder and helped him cross the room to the refresher. It was an excessive precaution, but Kylo didn’t complain. They stopped by the door.  


“Are you watching?” Kylo asked. “I mean, unless you want to hold my dick for me. I’m not into the pee kink though, if that’s your thing.”  


Hux made sure he didn’t look amused, but ignored the barb. “Can you manage yourself?”  


“Think so.”  


He stayed outside, waiting. There was not even a remote chance that Kylo could escape through the refresher’s narrow window and there was nothing there he could use as a weapon, but Hux remained alert to the noises inside, just in case. After the characteristic urinating sound and a moment of silence, he head Kylo cough and vomit. It took a while. Hux was about to enter when the door popped open.  


“I’m done,” Kylo said with the cheeks still wet from the water he splashed around his mouth. He looked livid, but passed through Hux and got to the bed on his own. This time he didn’t resist when Hux connected the machine’s drip tube to the device on his forearm.  


“I should offer you food now, but I think it’s better to wait. Want some tea?”  


“Fuck no… I hate tea.”  


“It would help your stomach settle.”  


Kylo seemed calm, but Hux fixed the plasteel cover around the machine’s grip all the same.  


“Where you’re from?” Kylo asked. “You have an accent.”  


“Doesn’t matter where I came from.”  


“Don’t tell me; I’ll guess. You sound…hum… Outer Rim? Somewhere the Empire kept under its thumb, I bet.” He glanced at Hux, in an analytic way. “Mandalore? No, wait; you’re too pretty for a mandalorian. Dantooine? No, not Dantooine, you came from somewhere with bad weather. Arkanis? It’s Arkanis, right?”  


Hux rolled his eyes.  


“I knew it…” Kylo fixed his gaze on him, a little amazed this time. “You’re related to the Hux of Arkanis, aren’t you? The Empire Academy commander. ”  


Hux cursed himself. He knew Senator Organa has been involved in the process of demilitarization that ended up closing the Arkanis Academy, but he never thought someone like Kylo would remember any bit of it. “You have wit. You should put it to good use sometimes.”  


“And you’re a high-class imperial brat! No wonder you’re so… efficient.” He pronounced the last word with an arkanian intonation. “If the Empire had won the war, we could have even been friends. Think about it, our first fuck in an actual Star Destroyer instead of in a club with that name.”  


“Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hux raised his voice; then regretted it. “You’re the grandson of Emperor’s second-in-command; we probably wouldn’t be friends,” he added, just to state that the topic wasn’t getting under his skin, although it was. “The Empire is dead. What’s the point of discussing our supposed roles in it anyway?”  


“None whatsoever. So, why are you here?”  


“Isn’t that obvious? I was hired to look after you while that thing pumps the spice out of your system. You’re pretty sick in case you haven’t noticed. You should be grateful. You’re a bad apple and still there’s someone out there who bothers.”  


“Me, a bad apple? Why? I don’t harm anyone. Actually, I’m a kind of a New Republic benefactor. I let their citizens have a taste of fucking Darth Vader’s ass.”  


“Your grandfather fought for a cause. A lost cause, yes, but you shouldn’t talk about him like that.”  


“My grandfather assaulted my grandmother, tortured both my parents, froze my father in carbonite and sold him to a bounty hunter, mutilated my uncle and helped the Empire blow up my mother’s homeplanet. I can talk about him anyway I see fit.”  


“Vader is dead. It’s not him that you’re hurting. Organa is gone, joined some paramilitary joint and is about to be declared a criminal by the regime she helped to install. Han Solo sold his company and went back to smuggling. If you cared about your parents, you would be helping them instead of wasting credits and degrading yourself.”  


Kylo looked offended for a moment, but relaxed, gazed away from him. “So… I guess I’m a bad apple after all.” His voice trailed off. The machine was putting him to rest again.  


Hux shook his head; he had forgotten to ask about the damned bracelet again. “Kylo, do you know how to take it off? The club’s vip bracelet?”  


“There’s a… key,” he mumbled; eyes closing.  


“Key? What key?”  


“Club has… it…”  


_Great_ , Hux thought, glancing at the identical golden piece on Kylo’s right wrist.  


He grabbed his datapad and let his body drop on the couch, determined to use the time to learn the machine’s routine and figure out what kind of treatment was that, but ended up sleeping; dreaming some nonsense about the Empire based on the stories of a porn holo he watched some time ago. He saw pink-armored stormtroopers march in perfect order through the Empire’s capital; contemplated Darth Vader in an all-black bartender costume while he killed rebels with a wave of his erect dick; heard the Emperor’s laugh as the Death Star obliterated entire systems with one single ejaculation shot. It didn’t feel like a bad dream, just a preposterous one.  


A sensation of falling hit him, jerking him awake. It was night again and the air seemed thicker than the day before, colder too. Kylo was still sleeping, not quite peacefully, twitching a little. Hux touched his brow, resisting the impulse to brush that mop of a hair away from his face. His skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat and felt morbidly cold against his hand, but the machine didn’t show anything wrong, so Hux only made a mental note that Kylo should visit the sonic shower the next day because he was starting to smell. Besides, having lube and cum stuck in the asshole for more than a day couldn’t be healthy.  


He got two blankets, one for Kylo and the other for himself; then left to the kitchen; forced himself to eat a piece of corellian cake and prepared another mug of caf, while browsing the news on the holonet. The Senate had passed a bill to forgive Outer Rim traders who supplied the Empire in its last days; teachers from Centrist’s planets presented a petition in order to overrule the act that censored Empire’s literature. Same old, same old…  


He heard a sound, kind of a thud, and ran back to the main room, only to find everything in their right places. Even Kylo’s twitching seemed to have receded. He was about to return to the company of the holoprojector when the machined started to buzz, its panel overflown with lines of cryptic data. Then all the furniture shook; the machine snapped. It lasted seconds, but even after it was over Hux’s datapad remained floating five inches above the couch’s seat.  


“Kylo, wake up!” He gripped his shoulders and gave them a surly jerk. “Com’on, wake up!”  


Kylo stirred and the datapad dropped to the seat. “Wha..?” he asked sluggishly, rubbing his eyes with his untied hand.  


“Stay awake,” Hux ordered, already moving to the machine. The main panel had gone blank and although the drip tube looked intact, there was a slim trail of blood coming from under the plasteel cover.  


“I have to release your arm. Don’t move.”  


Hux worked fast, too worried about the equipment to care about anything else, although he could feel Kylo’s unsure gaze on him, demanding attention, like the obnoxious man-child he was.  


“I know you’re a Force user,” Hux said, not minding to look at him. “Untrained. Now I know what that means. No wonder you numb yourself with spice.”  


Kylo didn’t answer; he rolled off the bed and went towards the refresher. “If you use the shower, pick the sonic,” instructed Hux.  


There was no time to babysit Kylo, the machine had been damaged and that could jeopardize the whole job. Hux thought about the reward the Agency had promised him, took a long breath, urging himself to cool down and figure a way out of that mess.  


He heard the noise of water running, evidence that Kylo had done the opposite of what he told him, but at least he was going to get clean. He considered for a moment if he had been too harsh on him. It was not his place to censor his choices after all.  


Hux opened the machine’s case. He expected to find a recipient full of saline solution along some medicine, but instead he found no less than fourty-nine small transparisteel tubes he assumed held substances administrated to the patient. The variety seemed odd, considering that one of the purposes of the whole thing was detoxification, but his lack of knowledge on the matter prevented him from questioning further. Besides, one the tubes was broken, the liquid, lost. He removed it carefully and collected a sample. Hux had never seen anything like that, the motherboard, the wires, everything looked like if had been made by some non-humanoid specie from another galaxy. He reconnected some cables that seemed loose and closed the case. “Please,” he whispered to himself or to some Chandrila’s deity, he didn’t know.  


The panel flashed to life. Hux let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. All he had to do was to replace the broken tube; he was sure he could do it, if needed. He tied the machine’s base to one of the bed’s legs and checked for objects that could cause damage if untrained Kylo provoked another earthquake. Then he realized the water was still flowing heavily inside the refresher.  


“Kylo!” He called, knocking at the door, to no avail. Thankfully, all doors at that place had been programed to open from the outside.  


He entered the refresher to see Kylo inside the shower’s enclosure, naked under a heavy flow of water. He was bracing his elbows on the wall, resting his forehead against it, breathing hard. Hux couldn’t help staring at the broadness of his shoulders, the roundness of his ass and the tiny lightsaber tattoo between his shoulder blades, near to a blaster scar that what the instructions stated as an accidental shot, and all the details he could never have grasped while drowsily changing his clothes the day before. Kylo’s pale body had seen better days, that was obvious. Hux knew all there’s to know about being skinny to ignore the difference. Unlike him, who was spent half of his life fighting to gain weight (or at least to not lose it), Kylo’s looked like a professional athlete who had been forced to endure a long period of starvation. Hux avoided imaging him at his prime; despite of everything, Kylo’s current frame was already too arousing, in a perverted way perhaps.  


“Kylo, come out. Water isn’t an unlimited resource, even in Chandrila.”  


He didn’t get an answer. Instead, he watched Kylo bring his arms down, grip his ass cheeks with his hands, spreading them apart, revealing a tight shut pinkish hole that started to quiver in anticipation as he slid the tip of finger inside.  


“Get in here and fuck me senseless or get lost.”  


That was too much. Hux felt his own cock hardening, if he were a lesser man, he would jump inside that transparisteel box and make him regret the offer, but instead, he took a long breath and entered the place, resolute. He closed the water swift and turned Kylo towards him. “Listen, you-”  


In a snap, he was kissed. Kylo’s huge hands held his chin and neck while his lips brushed against his own, wetting them, urging his mouth to part open.  


Hux pushed him back against the wall, taken by a familiar anger he seldom felt or even less displayed anymore. “Stop it! I’m not your fuck toy, you miserable slut, I-”  


“Don’t be.” Kylo’s fingers were on his face again, pleading. “Let me be yours. I don’t care. Just take me away from this…” _darkness_ He didn’t say it, but Hux heard it anyway, along with a chill that creeped up his spine and blurred his vision into a sea of incomprehensible, terrifying images that flashed and disappeared, as all that was hope, even his few little joys, seemed to be sucked out of him. It could have lasted seconds or even days, Hux wouldn’t know, but whatever monstrosity that was, he quickly understood that Kylo had shared only a slice of it before he engulfed it back into himself.  


He felt dizzy, sick. For a moment, it was like he would forget who he was. Pain was no stranger to him, he had been methodically introduced to it in under his father’s tutelage, thought he knew all about it. Kylo’s pain, however, wasn’t natural, maybe wasn’t even real, but it cut and torn apart all the same.  


Kylo let go of him and leaned against the wall, his head thrown back, lips quivering. Hux didn’t have to touch him to know his still wet skin had become defunct cold again. The same could be said about himself, although he was too numb to be sure. He didn’t even noticed when his legs failed him and he sank to the floor.  


Then he remembered. It was still there, somewhere in the back of his mind. No images, just a voice, the slightest of what was once a vivid memory, but he clung to it like a drowning man would do to a lifesaver. A long forgotten warmness came and Hux welcomed it, almost worshipfully, as his mind unclouded, slowly, but surely enough.  


There are things that are just too precious to be shared, but some agonies can’t be ignored unless you’re a droid. Hux knew it; he learned it too well during the years in which all empathy was beaten out of him for his own sake, as he was constantly reminded. But the thing, that unholy void of raw suffering was still there, eating Kylo alive and he couldn’t just stand and watch.  


_The object may display Force-related symptoms. Any interference, in this case, is expressly forbidden._  


Of course Hux remembered the instructions, but to hell with them.  


He stood up; held Kylo’s face with both hands, made him look at him. “You’ll never enter my mind again. Never, you hear? Can you do that?”  


Kylo nodded.  


“Fine.” Hux took off his long-sleeved shirt, dropped it on the wet floor of the shower. Kylo’s feverish eyes responded in mute fascination. He touched Hux’s jawline, brushed his lips with his thumbs, then slowly slid his hands down, tracing Hux’ slender frame with his palms till he reached the curve of his waist. “You’re like a sun,” he said, bending his knees. He pressed his lips against Hux’s tight stomach and teased the kissed the delicate skin around his bellybutton, before heading down.  


Hux tilted his head back as firm yet careful hands pushed his pants down and the soft wetness of Kylo’s tongue reached his groin. As he breathed into his pubic hair, Hux felt himself becoming hard again. His back bent against the wall, as his dick was wrapped by a warm, silky mouth that took his full length in. Kylo was on his knees now, bobbing his head back and forth. Hux grabbed his hair, delighted to let himself appreciate its texture at last.  


“You’ll do as I say,” Hux told him. He grasped a thick lock of black hair and tugged it between tight shut fingers. “You heard it? I’m no slut’s plaything.” Was he telling that to Kylo or to himself, he didn’t know.  


He did know, however, that he’d not last, not with those plump lips clamping down his fully erect cock, sucking him dry. He came as his dick hit the back of Kylo’s throat and, for a moment, Hux didn’t care if the man knelt in front of him would gag to death. He grunted as he unloaded in that tight space, fully satisfied and, at the same time, eager to go on.  


Kylo swallowed all Hux gave him, till the last drop of cum, then climbed his way up, dragging his abused lips over Hux’s sweaty skin, tracing the line of his narrow hips this time. He stood up, kissed Hux’s lips, and forced his tongue in, as his fingers pinched his nipples. Hux moaned against the invading tongue, dazzled by the taste of his own seed, before yanking Kylo’s hair back, fiercely enough to make him groan. “I didn’t say you could take initiative, did I?”  


“Make me cum.”  


“Beg me.” This time he made Kylo’s neck bend backwards.  


“Fuck me, please…”  


Hux released him. “Turn to the wall. Get that filthy hole of yours ready.”  


He left the shower, took the Agency’s box from the cabinet under the sink and picked a small pack of condom-gel. “Eyes on the wall,” he commanded when he noticed Kylo’s head had turned a little in his direction. “You’re not touching yourself.”  


Kylo bit his lower lip and faced the wall; passed a hand down between his tights, reaching for his behind up to his butthole. He stuck the index finger all the way into it, twisted it inside. His legs trembled and for a moment Hux thought he’d collapse, but he pressed his forehead to the wall and carried on, letting out a sultry moan each time his hips rammed against the invading digit.  


Hux watched as he spread the gel along his hardening dick. He took some of lube from the jar, but didn’t use it on himself. He entered the shower. “That is enough. Good boy.” He wiped the lube on Kylo’s lower back, right on the pronounced curve above his ass, between his butt dimples. “Here, use this.”  


Kylo let go of his ass but didn’t reach for the drops of lube that run down his coccyx. Instead, he lifted his right knee, pushing it against to wall, so that Hux could have a view not only of his hole, but also of his throbbing dick. “Please, gingie, fill me with your cock. I’ll be good, I promise.”  


“Call me gingie again and you’ll be rutting the wall by yourself.”  


“Hux! Forgive me… Hux, please… Fuck me raw.”  


Kylo let out a pained grunt when Hux thrusted into him, getting half of his length inside him. The condom-gel helped to ease the friction, but wasn’t enough. “You’ll be sore after. Is that what you want?” Hux asked, before he was too into it to care.  


“Yes… it hurts good. You feel so fucking good…”  


Hux griped his hip and held the thigh Kylo struggled to keep up; then pushed his cock inside in one hash thrust. Kylo’s whole body spasmed a little, but he didn’t utter a sound, not even when Hux moved in and out of him like a piston a couple of times, stretching his insides further. “So you like it harsh. I’ll give you harsh.”  


“Ow… Fuck yes… Pound me and spill into me till my ass is only good to take your cock.”  


Hux tightened his grip and set a grueling pace that propelled Kylo’s body up at each thrust. He made it last this time, gave up control and let his mind drift and dive into pleasure while fucking the life out of them both.  


Kylo groaned; his ass clenched around the impaling shaft, and he orgasmed. Some unhuman strength, maybe the Force itself, kept him up until Hux finished.  


“Thank you…”  


Hux didn’t respond. They slid to the floor before he could take his dick off him. When Hux came to his senses, he found Kylo passed out, his long naked body curled in that diminished space beside him. Hux’s pants were still tangled around his ankles.  


He checked the chrono, only to find out what he already knew. He had messed the job up pretty bad.  
Despite the discomfort and humidity of that place, Kylo was warm, dead asleep. Hux sighted and brushed a stubborn lock away from his relaxed face.  


“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got this far, tell what you think. :) Grammar and spelling corrections will also help.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days after his first Force crisis, Kylo seemed better in some aspects, others not. His sleep had improved considerably, no more twitching and earthquakes, and he was still affable most of time, his trustful nature never ceasing to impress Hux. On the other hand, at least once a day, he would close off and suffer alone or taunt Hux until he got fucked in some rough, painful and overly exhausting fashion. Even if Hux, as the instructions dictated, considered it a Force side effect that he shouldn’t be concerned with, he had come to admit that the treatment wasn’t doing that great. Kylo still could hardly keep food down, his hands were still a little shaky and he never displayed normal body temperature, either was he too warm or too cold to the touch, although he suspected that those oscillations had to do with his mood.  


Initially, Hux didn’t bother to notify the agency about the broken tube. If the blasted machine was still working, experience dictated that it had repaired itself. Facts, however, seemed to disagree with him. Although the instructions didn’t describe any specific result the job was supposed to achieve, Hux genuinely wished Kylo to profit of it. However, to contact the Agency he would have to go to the city, which meant he’d have to leave Kylo alone for at least half a day. He didn’t know of it was safe to do that. Worse, he didn’t want to do that.

Five days after, things had changed. Hux no longer slept on the couch. Now he had a bed and a too warm or too cold body to cuddle. He had never thought of himself as the cuddling kind and maybe it was not exactly what he did to Kylo, but it didn’t feel too unprofessional under the circumstances and was far more comfortable than the original arrangement, even though the bed was too narrow for both of them and they couldn’t move freely because of the machine’s grip on Kylo’s forearm.

And as those fucking and cuddling weren’t enough, there were regular doses of silly talks too. Hux could bet Kylo knew more about him in five days than all his previous roommates together. Not that he said much – Kylo used to do most of the talking and never pressured him for answers – but he never thought that one day he would confess to someone (much less to a New Republic’ elite offspring) that he had never set foot in a school or space ship until he was seven years old and that he was already fifteen when he watched a fictional holomovie for the first time. 

Sometimes Hux regretted the course of action, admitting to himself that for the first time he had let things get too personal. Kylo was everything he was taught to despise, but the longing he bared so openly had touched something inside of him that he didn’t even know that existed anymore, something that scared him, caused repulse, but at the same time, attracted him like a tractor beam. He could fight it if he wanted. He knew he could. He just didn’t feel like it. Not until the job was done.

On their fifth day in Chandrilla, Hux woke up past midday with his head resting on Kylo’s chest. After a puny headache had kept him awake most of the night, he didn’t even remember when or how he got to bed, only that it was already morning and that he had drifted off before he could sense if Kylo was warm or cold.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked Kylo, seeing that he was already awake. He rolled off the bed, rushed to the machine, shirtless and with bed hair.  


“No, that would be meany,” answered Kylo, propping himself up on his right elbow. “Besides, I was reading your freckles. It’s like a navigation chart.” For some reason beyond Hux’s comprehension, Kylo loved to make childish remarks about his body. “I bet we would reach somewhere if we followed it.”

“The alarm… It should have wakened me hours ago.”

“It woke me. I turned it off. You weren’t hearing it anyway.”

“Damn, Kylo. I’m supposed to keep a schedule here.” Hux pushed the button that disconnected the tube from the device around Kylo’s forearm. He didn’t use the plasteel cover anymore, not after realizing the discomfort it added to the already stressful grip mechanism. He had even loosened the machine’s tube and removed some of the parts that kept it rigid so that Kylo could move better. 

As soon as he was set free, Kylo went straight to the refresher, but this time, he didn’t took long in there. Minutes later, he stopped by Hux’s side holding two bluemilk bottles. He offered one to Hux, who took it without a second glance. “Thanks. Wait here,” he said, leaving for the refresher, where he put himself together the faster he could. Kylo was looking better that afternoon, he didn’t throw up dinner and was hungry enough to get himself breakfast, so getting the machine ready for the evening treatment had to come first.  


Hux got back to the main room, took the bluemilk bottle he had left on the machine’s case, drank half of it in three large gulps, and resumed his everyday fight with the machine’s incomprehensible controls. 

“It looks kaminoan.”

Hux stopped his efforts and turned to Kylo, who still lingered beside him. “What?”

“The panel, those marks, you see,” he pointed to some foreign symbols craves just above the machine’s screen. “Looks kaminoan.”

“You speak kaminoan?” It wouldn’t surprise him if he did. Kylo had been educated in multicultural schools since he was old enough to walk, what explained his fluency in five different languages besides basic.

“Fuck no.”

“How do you know then?”

“I’ve banged a kaminoan, of course. More than once.”

Hux frowned. “You’re hopeless, you know… and disgusting.”

“I’m joking, gingie. Kaminoans are sexless; they don’t fuck in the first place.” He blinked, a little disappointed to see that Hux wasn’t amused. “I visited Kamino once, with my uncle.”

“I thought they didn’t keep contact with humans anymore.”

“They don’t unless you’re a Jedi.”

“You’re no Jedi.”

“No, but I was a Jedi padawan at the time.”

“Now you’re joking.”

“I’m not!”

“Are you saying they tried to make a Jedi out of you? Stars be damned…”

Kylo sat at the couch, took a sip of bluemilk. “Why so shocked? The Force is strong in my family. I could have been a Jedi, that’s just not my thing.”

“Not your thing? You have absolutely no control over yourself, how on earth would you be a Jedi?”

“I could have control, if I wanted to; it’s just that… it’s complicated.”

“It’s not complicated. You’re a spoiled brat and control takes effort and disci–” Hux didn’t finished, he felt himself being lifted in the air by invisible hands that placed him on Kylo’s lap. “Wha– ” The complaint was cut by a tight, protective hug. Kylo’s nervous heartbeats sounded like drums as he buried his face against the crook of Hux’s neck. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long time…” Kylo was shaking. He lifted his head to face Hux. “Did I hurt you?” He relieved the pressure around Hux’s waist. “I’m sorry, I just wanted you to believe me and… I’m sorry.”

Hux shook his head and held him in return, bushing Kylo’s hair with his fingers, once again unable to resist the urge to be nice to him. “I’m fine. That was weird, but I’m okay. Just don’t do that again.” He breathed hard. “I was wrong to doubt you. It’s just that… We are so different. Your people won the war. I can’t help being resentful sometimes.”

Kylo relaxed and planted a kiss on Hux’s neck, resting his lips against it. “When I was twelve, I told my mother the Empire did good things too,” Kylo said with his month still close to Hux’s skin. “I was angry with her, but that was no lie.”

“I bet you did.” Hux took the moment to untangle a knot on Kylo’s hair with his fingers. “What did she do? Bought you a gift?”

“She slapped me. Only time she ever hit me. Then she apologized and took me to visit the remains of a moon camp where the Empire used to torture prisoners.”

“Clever woman, your mother. I don’t want to imagine what my father would have done to me if I said such a thing about the Republic.”

“Was your mother an Empire officer too?”

“No, she was a servant of the Arkanis Academy; she had nothing to do with the Empire, except that she worked for them.” 

Kylo looked at him again, obviously interested. “Is she a–”

“So, what was like, being Han Solo’s son? He used to have plenty of fans, even among Empire’s children, believe it or not.” 

Kylo tilted his head, and then sighed. “He was… is great, really. Mother was always busy and he never gave a fuck to be considered a deserter after he refused the command of the New Republic’ fleet. We were very close when I was little. He never had formal education, but all my teachers were in love with him.” Kylo smiled a bit before showing Hux the saddest look he’d ever seen. “Sometimes I like to think that I’m still his kid. He never called me son, just kid. I miss him, sometimes. I miss them both.”

“Why? If you miss them, why did you cut ties?”

“I wasn’t doing their reputation any good, that’s why.”

“Your father was… is a smuggler. How could you damage his reputation?”

“I couldn’t.” Kylo turned his gaze to Hux’s shoulder, where he started to trace a line, connecting freckles. “I had to scare him away.”

Hux didn’t ask what Kylo could possibly have done to scare a man like Han Solo. He just closed his eyes as Kylo’s lips brushed against his own. He let Kylo’s tongue in, savored its warmth. “You don’t scare me,” he said, when their lips broke apart. Hux looked at him in the eyes. “You’re this huge mess of all that’s light and darkness in you, but you’re not evil. Believe me on that. There must be something you can do to block those Force incidents that don’t involve numbing yourself.” Of course Hux remembered that Kylo was the nephew of the only Jedi Master alive, but he assumed that would not be much of a help. Skywalker, as far as the galaxy knew, had long given up being a man to become some sort of a legend. Hux hands slided up over Kylo’s jaw, which was surprisingly delicate comparing to the rest of him. “You can still get your life back, Kylo. If you have a family you care about and they are somewhere you can find them, don’t waste it.”

Kylo escaped the touch and rested his forehead against Hux’s shoulder.

Hux kissed his brow. “Think about it, okay? At least while you’re my prisoner.”

The silence was broken by Kylo’s voice. “You know, when I woke up here, tied to that stupid piece of junk, I thought you were with those Order guys.”

“Order?”

“First Order. Some Empire-worshiping militia.”

“How do you know about them?”

“Spice dealers.” He looked at Hux again. “Also tried to recruit me some years ago, after the whole galaxy got to know who my mother’s father was.”

“It’s not… I mean… Nevermind.”

Kylo gave him a thoughtful look. “You know about them, don’t you? 

Hux let out a deep breath. “You do have a Jedish perception, you know.”

“Of course. I hit on my kidnapper. What could be more accurate than my fucking perception?”

“Silly…” Hux curbed a laugh. 

“But I guessed there was something military about you, despite your nice gingy hair.”

Hux got serious. “The First Order is not a militia, Kylo. They are to be taken seriously. They… they did a lot for me.”

“You’re–” 

“I’m not with them, don’t worry. Not anymore.” 

“So… you’re like a deserter.”

“A quitter, perhaps. Not a deserter.”

“What’s the difference?”

“They are not happy about it, but they don’t consider me a traitor. That’s the difference. I left before I took the oath.”

“But you miss it, don’t you?”

“No, yes, I mean… I wanted to live as a civilian for a change and leaving the Order was the price of it.”

“You kidnap people for living, gingie. How is that civilian?”

“First of all, this is no kidnapping; this’s an intervention, for your sake. I admit I’ve done some nasty gigs since I left the Order, but the pay is good and not all of us are royalty. Speaking of which, I have work to do.” Hux tried to get up, but Kylo held him.

“I’m your job. I’m all the work you have to do,” he said, caressing the curve of Hux’s lower back.

Hux felt Kylo’s cock pulse against his ass, too much alive. He frowned. “Go take a cold shower, Kylo. You’re well enough now to spare me of your kinks. I told you I’m not–” 

“No,” Kylo cut him. “I want you. Not because I’m hurting. I want to be inside you. I’ll make you feel good, I promise. I don’t care if you’re a criminal or First Order, I really don’t, ‘cause I’m so in love with you.” 

Hux got up and stared at Kylo for a moment. He said nothing, not even when Kylo murmured another heartfelt apology, hiding his face with his hands, too defeated to move. He left to the refresher and came back with a pack of condom-gel and the jar of lube. 

“You are wrong to believe you’re in love with me, but try not to screw this up,” he said to an awed Kylo, pushing his trousers down to reveal a half-hard dick. As Kylo remained too dazzled to react, Hux squatted before him, ripped the pack of condom-gel with his teeth, pushed his leggings down and spread its contents on Kylo’s full erection. “I haven’t done that in a while.” He opened the lube jar and placed it on Kylos’s thigh. “Unlike you, I’m no masochist. Be sure you know how to use those massive fingers of yours first.”

Kylo grabbed the jar and got off the couch taking Hux with him. For the second time, Hux felt himself being lifted, this time by actual arms that seemed to deal with his weight as easily as the Force phantom ones had done. He was kissed again, slower this time, as if Kylo was trying to imitate some scene he saw in a romance holofilm. With all his sex-drive and obscene lips, Kylo was not an eclectic kisser, he failed miserably at everything that didn’t involve sucking and nibbling, but Hux knew that was his way to prove restraint, perhaps devotion. The amount of childlike nativity he found in Kylo never ceased to amaze him. 

Hux was gently put on the bed and before he began to feel like a fairytale princess, he bit Kylo’s lower lip. “I told you I’m no masochist, not that I’m a virgin. Com’on.” He made Kylo seat with his back against the headboard and straddled his thighs, close enough for their full hard cocks to touch. He grabbed the jar of lube and dipped his fingers in it, then pushed Kylo’s fingers inside, both hands, twisting the jar around them. “Your turn.”

Kylo gave him one of his rare smiles. “You’re so beautiful,” he said. There was no rhetoric in it. He grabbed Hux’s buttcheeks, finding the gap between them. His powerful hands lift Hux’s ass with easy and Hux found himself painting on his knees as the tip of a finger began teasing his entrance. He supported himself on Kylo’s shoulders, then grabbed a lock of dark hair. He would miss it, Kylo’s mussed hair, Hux thought, letting his mind wander as his body was assaulted by tiny shocks of pleasure. Lush lips brushed and licked the skin of his chest. 

“Fuck, gingie, you’re so fucking… tight.” Kylo’s voice came in overly pleasured staccato, which reminded Hux to get him in his place. He pulled the lock of hair he was holding, forced Kylo look to him. “I’m your job now, gorgeous. Do it right... And. Don’t. Fucking. Call me. Gingie.”

“When I’m over, you’ll let me call you whatever I want,” Kylo teased, pushing one finger into him. Hux tensed at first and threw his head back, breathing hard. He didn’t resist when Kylo took the finger off, held his waist and lifted him again just to lay him on his back, keeping his calves shamelessly on his broad shoulders, too opened and eager to be taken by the a man he wished he had been able to despise. Two fingers entered him this time, pressed against his insides, stretching them.

“Enough, Kylo, fuck me already,” he whimpered. The intruding fingers had found his prostate. Kylo wasn’t precise, but he was skilled in his own blunt way. Even his clumsy thrusts seemed to hit the spot somehow. 

“Ready to take my dick? I bet your Order pals were miniatures. I’m not.”

“I don’t care about your size, if what you’ve got is as impressive as it looks, prove it.”

Kylo didn’t answer; he just pushed into him, slowly at first. Hux arched his back and held his breath, felling himself being filled. Kylo was huge indeed, the biggest cock he’d ever taken. Hux reminded of his last colleagues with benefits, when he was still in the Academy and felt like laughing inside. Some of them were so big, even broader and taller than Kylo. Blasted miniatures… 

When Kylo found his pace, filling the man pressed underneath him with waves of raw pleasure, Hux’s mind started to resist the haze. He bit his lip, silenced a moan, but let it go when a large yet gentle hand grabbed his own, squeezing his fingers. He opened his eyes, but couldn’t see a thing. His body was escaping him, devoured by a sweat-slicked creature, who moaned softly against his chest. _Too much_ , he thought. In the verge of coming, he fought against it. It was not deliberate; he had been programed into it. Nothing should demote the will of the Empire elite, not sex, much less degradation in the hands of the enemy’s whore. Such a long time since this trigger had been actioned for the last time, so long since he allowed himself to be that foolish. Hux went rigid as all warmth left his body. Kylo was still thrusting, about to come, he would not notice, they never did. Hux bit his lip even harder, as pleasure turned to numbness, and all that came to his mind was the job, his failure, the giddy kisses he planted on Kylo’s head, not because it was needed, but because it felt so right, and everything else that he should not be doing and yet, he was. He was being fucked by a job and he was enjoying it as much as he started to care for him. _Wrong, so wrong_ … No, something shouted inside of him. _Stop it before it became weakness and shame_.

“Don’t come inside me,” Hux told him, a little too late. Kylo’s orgasm made him groan, and the sound of it alone ended all Hux’s chances to hold himself. He came between their tummies, his failure weighting on him more than Kylo’s body. 

“Sorry.” He heard a soft voice. “I heard you, but I couldn’t...” He blinked and stared at Hux’s cold eyes, touching his chin with the tip of his fingers. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you done?”

Kylo looked down to the place where their bellies met. “So are you.”

“Get off me.” 

Kylo rolled to his side, but Hux didn’t move. He touched the cum on his chest. “Fuck.”

“You should have told me before, that you didn’t–”

“No, it’s okay. It’s me. This is wrong.”

“Which part?”

“You know what I mean.” He got off the bed. “It’s not your fault, Kylo. I shouldn’t let this get that far.” He tossed a small towel at him. “Clean yourself. I’ll get us some lunch.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Kylo said with his indefectible hurt expression.

“Maybe you’re right.”

Hux took a quick shower, then got two meals ready. It didn’t taste bad this time, but he ate half of his portion, only because he was taught to swallow food from time to time, liking it or not, since he could not afford to get any thinner. Kylo didn’t touch his plate. He remained lying naked on his side until Hux attached his arm to the machine again.

“Lie with me,” he asked. The hurt in his eyes was the same, but there’s an urge in them now, the kind Hux always failed to ignore. 

“Damn, Kylo. Haven’t you heard a damn thing I said? This is way out of the line already.”

“Please. I sleep better when I’m with you.”

“You don’t give a shit, do you?” Hux asked, knowing he’d get no answer. Kylo was still filthy from sex, pale and clammy, too cold to the touch to be appealing. Hux kept that in mind as he dragged himself to his side and leaned against Kylo’s back. “Fine,” he said. “But you’ll eat after it’s done, okay? Even if you don’t feel like it.”

“Kay…” Kylo answered, adjusting his body against Hux’s like he always did. “Whatever you want. Just… stay.”

Sleep didn’t come easy for Hux again. And when it came, it was not the nice kind. He could hear his father’s voice, calling him useless, demanding more and more of him, breaking him apart and putting him back together little by little. The Empire needs successors, he used to say, tough strong-willed heirs, who could overcome the ignominy of defeat, not inconsequential boys. He wouldn’t call it a nightmare, because he knew he was sleeping, but things got stranger. He opened his eyes, to find himself shamefully embraced to Kylo, who had managed to turn around to face him despite the forearm’ restraint. Hux touched his cheek, only to be certain of what he already knew, that Kylo was dead cold again, so pale that the moles on his face looked like black spots on the snow. 

He trembled and murmured something Hux didn’t understand. Most of Kylo’s mumblings weren’t in basic, even in his sleep, but this time they sounded anguished all the same.

“It’s okay,” Hux said, stroking his face. He felt a light pull on the side of his head, all he needed to do was to touch it to figure out what it was. Kylo had tangled his hair again, there were two poor imitations of braids across the side of his head, just above the ear. _So stupid_ , he thought, but he didn’t undo them, instead, he it occurred to him that maybe Kylo had learned it from his mother because Alderanian women were famous her braided hairdos. Not only Alderanian, actually. Hux’s mother wasn’t even a native of Arkanis, she had been brought there, and her redish hair was always tied in a single long braid that reached her waist. Hux could see it know, the thick lock of braided hair which tip he used to tug on to when he was little. He gasped at the remembrance. So long since he’d had one so vivid.

_“Maybe you’ll forget me.” He heard the soft female voice say. “But it’s okay. You’ll be a great man, I see it already.”_

_“I don’t want to go.” The voice was so childish it pained him. He felt the tip of the braid between his small fingers._

_“You don’t know what you say. Your father, he’s an educated man. An important man. And you’re so smart. You deserve his name and all that he can give you that I cannot.”_

_“No… I don’t want his name. I don’t like him. He’s angry.”_

_“Don’t say such a thing. You’ll do so well. There isn’t anything that my Armitage can’t learn.”_

_He could almost see her face this time._

_“Don’t send me away, ma. I’ll learn more here, I swear.”_

_“You don’t know what you say. The war is lost for us... Life will be… It doesn’t matter. Your father wants you. He doesn’t have any other children left. You’ll be his darling boy, I’m sure. And you’ll come back one day, a big man in nice clothes and I’m going to be so proud of you.”_

That was so clear, not even his best alcohol induced dreams were that accurate. Maybe he had worried too much, maybe she was not fading from his mind after all. Maybe…

So he sensed it. The dream, if it was really a dream, was not entirely his own. There was an alien presence on is mind, opening a way through his thoughts, something careless, searching.

Hux fought it. He opened his eyes again, but saw nothing. It was too powerful. He tried to cling to the images he saw before but they were fading, the soft voice, and the reddish braid, all of it consumed by darkness. All that was sacred in him, dragged to nothingness. 

He forced himself awaken. Kylo was above him, his presence so overwhelming. Hux tried to move, but he could barely blink. He was trapped, mind and body. “Kylo, stop…” he tried to shout. The invisible grip on his mind tightened. He wanted to scream, to fight, but all he could do was to beg. “Stop it, please…”

Even far from his best shape, Kylo was a stronger man; he had lifted Hux in his arms so easily just some hours ago, he could take everything he wanted, trained in the Force or not. As Hux felt his consciousness fading along his violated memories, muscle memory kicked in. He bounced his hips and legs upwards, twisting his body out of Kylo’s grip, and smashed his head against the nearest rigid surface, in this case, against the bed’s headboard, reprising one of the movements he was forced to perform over and over under his father’s stern eyes, until the weight difference between him and his wrestling opponents didn’t decide the match anymore. 

When he came back to his senses, he was on the couch. His whole body ached, as if he had exercised for hours and beyond his resistance. His hands were shaking. He embraced his legs, buried his nose between his knees, felling all remembrances that had surfaced by the grace of Kylo’s accursed powers slowly fading away. 

He heard Kylo’s moan, but this time he didn’t react promptly. He didn’t even move before a metallic sound shook him from inertia.

He raised his head and saw the machine’s tube on the floor, disconnected from the piece around Kylo’s arm. He sighted. “Now that…”

Kylo sat on the bed, with his left hand over his brow. “Fuck, gingie. You’re stronger than you look…”

“Shut up. Let me see it.” He removed Kylo’s hand and checked the reddish bump on his forehead. “It’s nothing. You have a tough skull. Put some clothes; can’t believe you’re still naked.”

Kylo held his hand before Hux took it out of his reach. “Look, I didn’t mean to…”

“But you did,” said Hux, pulling his hand away. “We had a deal, Kylo, and you broke it. Entering my ass wasn’t enough for you, was it? You had to get into my mind too.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that… things escape my control sometimes. I woke up and it was so cold and you were you having some bad dream… I just wanted to feel you, I swear.”

“Would you put some clothes on?” asked Hux, ignoring his apologies. “Please?”

“Okay…” Kylo stood up, put on his legging and sat back on the bed. “Hux…” He was cut again. 

“You broke the drip tube,” stated Hux, holding its edge. “Damn…” He checked the chrono, then turned around, got the plate with food from the top of the machine and placed it over Kylo’s lap.

“Eat now.”

“I feel sick.”

“I don’t care. Swallow it and keep it down.”

Kylo took a quick look at the plate on his lap. “It’s cold.”

“Damn it, Kylo! Just eat it! Don’t you remember the prison your mother took you? Do you think all people have plenty of food? Damn you… Aren’t you tired of being so wasteful and useless?” Hux stopped, realizing he had just spoken like his father. “I don’t care, I’ll just throw it away,” he said, approaching the bed.

“No.” Kylo held back the plate. “I’m eating.” He sounded offended this time, but Hux pretended he didn’t notice. 

“Good. I’m taking a shower. Try to behave like an adult in the meanwhile. Think that this is almost over. Soon you’ll be free to ruin your life to your heart’s content.”

Hux took his time, in no hurry to be in the same room as Kylo again. He knew he had the machine’s tube to fix, but even that could wait.

When Hux got back from a half an hour shower, Kylo’s plate was empty, but he wasn’t there. The door of the house was opened and Hux found him outside, sat cross-legged on the floor, smoking what looked like a regular cigarette.

“Where do you got it?”

“My old clothes. Want one? They’re pretty square.”

“No and I don’t think you should have it too,” Hux said, with no intention to stop him. In truth, he would have gladly joined him, but decided against it.

“I like you, gingie. I really do. You are right, I broke our deal. That’s what I’m good at, breaking things. But don’t assume you’re such a higher person only because you suffered for being on the wrong side of the war.”

“The losing side is always the wrong side of the war, Kylo. But what would you know about that?” Hux said, leaning against the door jamb, still facing Kylo’s bare back. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to push the beginning of a headache to the back of his mind. For a glorious moment, the thought Kylo would just ignore him until he finished smoking. 

“I never wanted to be a Jedi. I wanted to be a smuggler when I was a child, then a pilot, then an explorer… never a Jedi. But when it became my only option, I kind of tried to get used to it. I even made a friend, a riosan tech who worked at the Jedi Academy Uncle Luke was struggling to rebuild at the time. He was a full of shit war orphan like you and of course I had a huge crush on him. It was one-sided, but I was glad to be with a normal person sometimes, I mean, as normal as he could be. He was the one who gave me the scar on my back. He shot me after he found out I was Vader’s grandson. I killed him; never had killed a bug before. That’s how the darkness found me again, I think.” He took one last drag and put out the cigarette. “Anyway, later I told everyone it was an accident; that he didn’t mean to shoot me. I don’t know why I did that. You’re the first person I've told the truth.” 

“Am I supposed to feel honored? C’mon. Let’s get back inside, it’s freezing here.”

Kylo glanced at him, almost indifferent this time. He stood up and went straight to the refresher. Hux took the time to repair the machine’s tube and he put the rigid parts back together to prevent future accidents.

By the time he reattached the tube to Kylo’s arm, the silence between them had been the longest since they met.

“I believe being Vader’s descendent in certain New Republic circles isn’t easy,” Hux told him, keeping a professional cordiality in his tone. “I’m sorry about what happened to your friend. He must have been a simple-minded person to believe that by killing you he would avenge what Vader did to Riosa and its people. That’s not how it works.” _Revenge is a pointless art_ , his father had once told him. _Power and control are all that matters._ “I must go to the city for a couple of hours. I’ll leave the place locked for your own safety. Try to rest. As I told you, we are almost done.”

Kylo didn’t respond, just watched as Hux finished packing. “He was more than a friend,” he simply said when Hux was about to open the door. “And he was no more simple-minded than you are.”

Kylo’s hurt was back there again, compelling him to stay. It was not like Kylo’s tractor bean had been put to rest, he just had put his mind into resisting this time, only to find out there was no joy of victory in that. Maybe one day he’d give himself time to understand. He took one last look at Kylo and almost let go of the door handle. Almost. “You will be fine,” he simply said. “Have a good night.”

And he slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! If you came this far, why don't you tell me what you think of it? Anyway, just two more chapters to go. :)


End file.
